chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Yo (Excuse Me Miss)
Yo (Excuse Me Miss) is a song by Chris Brown. It's the 3th song on the tracklist of his debut studio album Chris Brown. It's released as second single of the album, instead of the Gimme That (Remix) which almost became the second single. The song has a uncredited feature, Dre (Andre Merit), who sings the background vocals of the song. The song appeared in the videogame "Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZE0J46QtJA Lyrics 1 Yo, tell me fellas have you seen her, seen her? It was about five minutes ago When I seen the hottest chick that a youngin' never seen before I say yo, tell the girls I wanna meet her, meet her, on second thought that ain't the way to go I gotta give her game proper, spit it so she'll get it, there she is I gotta stop her Or should I talk about her smile? (It's been said before( Or what about her style? (Too obvious) I'm out of time, she's out the door I gotta go for mine, I think I'll say Chorus Yo I don't know your name but excuse me miss I saw you from across the room And I got to admit that you got my attention You're making me wanna say yo I know you tryna leave but excuse me miss I saved the last dance for you How I love to keep you here with me, oh baby 2 Now shawty grab hold of my hand and let's pretend the floor is ours You say you don't really dance, don't worry 'bout it, we just 1 2 step, 1-2 step Now if the music is moving too fast, too fast, grab my hand a little tighter, tighter Don't be afraid to move a little closer, girl there's something about you that makes me wanna say Chorus Yo I don't know your name but excuse me miss I saw you from across the room And I got to admit that you got my attention You're making me wanna say yo I know you tryna leave but excuse me miss I saved the last dance for you How I love to keep you here with me, oh baby I think Isay I don't know your name but excuse me miss I saw you from across the room And I got to admit that you got my attention You're making me wanna say yo I know you tryna leave but excuse me miss I saved the last dance for you How I love to keep you here with me, oh baby Bridge I wanna be where you are, ain't nothing wrong with dance Baby it's so romantic, baby I can be in your heart So many things I wanna tel you I think that I should start by saying Chorus Yo I don't know your name but excuse me miss I saw you from across the room I gotta give her game proper, spit it so she'll get it, there she is I gotta stop her I know you tryna leave but excuse me miss I saved the last dance for you How I love to keep you here with me, oh baby Outro Now everybody just clap your hands like this, like this, just clap your hands like this, woah like this And if your shorty in the house tonight, just grab her by the hand homie Make her understand y'all was made to dance like this, like this, y'all was made to bounce like this, woah like this Just let her know she was made for you and you want to do everything she want to man Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Chris Brown Songs